Murmullo
by Angel Princess1
Summary: Sango no sabe lo que realmente siente Miroku por ella, pero un murmullo lo resolverá todo. reviews!!!


MURMULLO  
  
Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Rumiko  
Takahashi y de sus correspondientes marcas distribuidoras.  
  
¡¡¡Eres un pervertido!!! ¡¡¡No quiero volver a verte Houshi!!!  
  
Pero Sango.  
  
¡¡¡¿Pero que?!!! ¡¡¡No quiero volver a verte nunca,  
entendiste.nunca!!!  
  
Sango.espera.¿a dónde vas?  
  
¡Lejos de ti! .Sabes una cosa me iré a otro lado lejos de ti. Iré a  
la aldea de la anciana Kaede mientras llega Kagome e InuYasha.  
  
Pero tardaran días en volver, además ¿Dónde dormiré yo?  
  
¡Te quedarás con Shippo en el bosque!  
  
No puedes hacerme esto.  
  
¡Pues mira!  
  
-Sango se marcho enfurecida a la aldea de vieja sacerdotisa Kaede,  
que al verla de esa forma no tardo en preguntarle por el que del  
enojo-  
  
Miroku y yo estábamos en una lago no muy lejos de aquí, él comenzó  
a decir que seriamos una pareja perfecta y otras cosas muy lindas y  
todo parecia tan perfecto .trato de besarme.  
  
¿Eso fue lo que te molesto?  
  
No fue eso incluso yo lo deseaba.  
  
Y si todo era tan perfecto ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
¡¡¡Que su mano llegó a una parte de mi cuerpo antes que sus labios  
a los míos!!!  
  
Hay ese Miroku.  
  
¿Por qué le gustará arruinar esos momentos? A veces me hace creer  
que de verdad no le importo nada.  
  
No digas eso Sango, él te quiere mucho es solo que él siempre ha  
tratado a las chicas de esa manera.  
  
Ese es el problema. Él siempre tiene a chicas a su alrededor y con  
todas es igual, eso no me da ninguna garantia de que él vaya  
enserio conmigo.  
  
Miroku es un chico muy despistado, solo necesita tiempo para  
aclarar su mente.  
  
Eso también es un problema. Él ya no tiene tiempo y eso también me  
preocupa a mi.  
  
¿A ti?  
  
La maldición que tiene en su mano, él ya no tiene mucho tiempo para  
acabar con Naraku y desacerse de la maldición . si esto sigue así  
Miroku morirá.  
  
¿Y eso por que te preocupa?  
  
Si Miroku me demuestra que en verdad me ama yo. seré  
capaz de cumplir su deseo antes de que él muera.  
  
¿Su deseo?  
  
El deseo de Miroku es el de tener un hijo que continué con la  
misión de acabar con Naraku, pero yo no lo haré si el no dice y me  
demuestra que me ama. Yo no seré capaz de tener un bebe si el padre  
no me demuestra que me ama, no quiero tener un hijo como parte de  
una negociación o como un favor.  
  
Serias capaz de darle un hijo a Miroku.  
  
Si  
  
Y te has puesto a pensar que pasaría con ustedes si él si logra  
librarse de la maldición.  
  
No.nunca.  
  
Bueno Miroku ya no buscará la forma de que alguien le de un hijo  
por que ya no lo necesitará y seguramente él cambiará de actitud  
contigo a algo mas serio y formal sin tener la presión de tener un  
descendiente si acaso muere.  
A lo que me refiero es que Miroku te tomará mas en cuenta y podrían  
llegar a formalizar una relación.  
  
Pero también queda la posibilidad de que él se marche y se vaya con  
otra mujer y termine casándose con ella o talvez nunca cambiará.  
  
Siempre quedan dos posibilidades una buena y otra mala, si desde  
ahora te muestras fria y poco comprensiva con él terminará aburrido  
y se irá, pero si desde ahora te muestras comprensiva él no dudara  
en quedarse a tu lado, tenga o no tenga la maldición.  
  
Pero si me muestro débil frente a él, pensará que accedí a sus  
intenciones y me seguirá faltando el respeto.  
  
Habla con él y dile como te sientes y que estarías dispuesta a  
tener un hijo de él siempre y cuando el se comporte contigo y  
cuando tú decidas. También que te gustaría formalizar una relación  
con él y que por lo mismo no te gustaría que te siga faltando el  
respeto.  
  
Y si él no accede  
  
Accederá, Miroku es muy noble y te quiere mucho solo es cuestión de  
hablar.  
  
Es verdad.iré a hablar con él.  
  
No será mejor que vayas mañana, nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando  
y ya es muy tarde.ya obscureció.  
  
Es verdad, además debe seguir pensando que sigo molesta con él.será  
mejor esperar a mañana.  
  
-Mientras Sango hablaba con Kaede, Miroku tuvo una pequeña charla  
con Shippo -  
  
Oye Miroku ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos en el bosque?  
  
Sango esta molesta conmigo y fue a dormir a la aldea de la anciana  
Kaede .  
  
Y no quiere verte ¿Verdad?  
  
Si  
  
Pues que le hiciste que tienes tanto miedo de acercarte a la aldea.  
  
Yo.  
  
¡¿La tocaste?! Por eso ella se enfada contigo, por que siempre le  
faltas el respeto.  
  
Yo.yo no quise hacerlo  
  
¿Cómo que no? Tú siempre lo haces, ya ni me sorprendes Miroku.  
  
Esta vez fue diferente Shippo, créeme yo no quería hacerlo es solo  
que me puse muy nervioso y no sabia que hacer y para salir del  
problema tuve que hacerlo.  
  
No te entiendo. ¿Qué fue realmente lo que pasó?  
  
Sango y yo estábamos en un lago, mientras ella veía el reflejo del  
agua yo la miraba.se veía hermosa , no pude contenerme y le dije  
que ella y yo seríamos una pareja perfecta, que era hermosa y que  
era un tonto por no haberme dado cuenta antes.  
  
Sigo sin entender ¿Qué paso que te hizo que hicieras eso?  
  
A ella no pareció molestarle, volteo a verme a los ojos mientras  
sonreía discretamente y un ligero rubor rojo se asomaba por sus  
mejillas. Yo seguí mirándola mientras imaginaba como sería mi vida  
a su lado.sería maravillosa, pero.  
  
¿Pero que?  
  
La miré directo a los ojos, estaba listo para besarla pero hubo  
algo que me lo impidió que lo hiciera y para salir del dilema  
decidí hacer.lo que hice.  
  
¿Qué fue lo que te impidió besar a Sango?  
  
Solo te diré que fue un sentimiento  
  
¿Sentimiento?  
  
Así es.un sentimiento  
  
.  
  
Ve a dormir Shippo, ya es muy tarde.  
  
.Si  
  
-Aunque ya era muy tarde ninguno de los dos jóvenes podía dormir.  
Sango observaba como dormía la anciana Kaede y Kirara placidamente,  
mientras que Miroku observaba dormir al pequeño Shippo. Sango  
decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo al lago donde habia estado con  
Miroku-  
  
Se ve hermosa la luna reflejada en el agua  
  
No tan hermosa como tú  
  
¿Miroku?  
  
Si Sango, soy yo. ¿No podías dormir verdad?  
  
Así es.tú tampoco.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¿Aun estas molesta conmigo?  
  
Bueno.yo ya no sé.  
  
Lo siento Sango . Lamento no ser lo que tú esperas  
  
Miroku.yo.No eres tú es solo que me tienes muy confundida a veces  
me haces creer que soy muy importante para ti y otras no se que  
pensar.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
.Lo que aquí pasó por ejemplo, todo iba bien.no se lo que paso, por  
que te comportaste de esa manera si todo iba marchando  
maravillosamente.y todo lo que dijiste ¿No era enserio?  
  
Claro que si Sango, por favor no lo dudes.todo lo que te dije era  
enserio y no me arrepiento, créeme es una de las cosas por las que  
jamás me arrepentiré.  
  
¿Entonces que pasó? ¿Por qué te arrepentiste?...o. ¿Acaso no te simpatizo?  
  
No Sango.tú no me eres indiferente, lo que sucedió esa vez fue que.  
  
.  
  
Sentí mucho miedo  
  
¿Miedo? ¿De que?  
  
-Miroku que se encontraba detrás de Sango la abrazo por la cintura  
y puso su rostro a manera de que su boca quedará en el oido de  
Sango-  
  
Mi.Miroku.¿Qué haces?  
  
-Miroku comenzó a murmurarle al oido.-  
  
Sentí miedo de que eso no fuera real, que se tratará de algún  
sueño.era demasiado perfecto para ser real . era un sueño. Sentí  
pánico.te quiero demasiado.tenia miedo de perderte o .fallarte.  
  
Miroku.no entiendo ¿Qué tratas de decirme?  
  
-Miroku la abrazó con más fuerza-  
  
Que te Amo y que no puedo estar sin ti.  
  
Mi.Miroku ¿Qué.Que dijiste?  
  
Te Amo Sango.siempre te amaré  
  
.  
  
¿No dices nada?  
  
Yo.yo estoy en shock por lo que me acabas de decir.  
  
¿Y que opinas?  
  
Que yo también te Amo Miroku  
  
¿De.de verdad?  
  
Si, siempre te ame  
  
¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
  
Por que pensé que no sería correspondida por ti y con lo que pasó  
en el lago terminé por convencerme de que no me amabas.  
  
¿Por qué pensabas eso tontita?  
  
Por que no quisiste besarme.  
  
Pero eso puede arreglarse  
  
-Miroku soltó a Sango y la volteo hacia él, tomó el rostro de Sango  
entre sus manos y la beso tiernamente. Cuando concluyo los dos se  
miraron a los ojos durante un par de minutos-  
  
Te Amo Sango  
  
Yo también Miroku  
  
Talvez suene mal lo que voy a pedir pero.¿Te gustaría ser la madre  
de mis hijos?  
  
Por supuesto, ya había pensado en eso Miroku. Me encantaría ser la  
madre de tus hijos. Pero ahora no, me gustaría conocerte mejor y  
mantener estable la relación antes de ser madre, pero cuando este  
lista seré una excelente mamá.  
  
No sabes lo feliz que me haces Sango, pero estarías  
dispuesta a tener un hijo mío antes de que yo muera.  
  
Claro  
  
Espero acabar pronto con Naraku para formar una familia a tu lado  
sin la preocupación de que mis hijos y yo corramos el riesgo de  
morir por culpa de la maldición.  
  
Tú me estas diciendo que.¿Tú te casarías conmigo?  
  
Eso era lo que tenia en mente mi querida Sango.  
  
-Sango se recargo en Miroku mientras observaban su reflejo en el  
lago justo cuando el amanecer se escondía a sus espaldas-  
  
FIN  
  
Espero que les haya gustado.se que es muy melosa pero eso es  
precisamente lo que mas les gusta ¿no? (al menos a mi si).  
  
Espero poner pronto "Una Historia sin Fin" (Shippo también merece  
algo de romance, no?) pero creo que tardaré en ponerlo, pero aré lo  
posible por que no sea asi.  
  
Si les gusto la historia..¡¡¡Por favor dejen reviews!!! 


End file.
